Various procedures can be used to assess the health state of a patient. These procedures typically involve invasive tactics (e.g., gathering of blood, biopsies, etc.) or, at a minimum, potentially unpleasant processes (e.g., assessment of cardiac performance over time using an ECG machine with multiple leads connected to the patient) in order to determine disease states. Patients sometimes avoid seeking medical treatment because of these unpleasant experiences.